pasado presente y futuro a quien elegir?
by K4ROLINA
Summary: mi primer amor un sueño que termino en una pesadilla, un presente que me dio la oportunidad de realizar un sueño y un futuro que me da la oportunidad de amar de nuevo a quien elegir? yo ya elegi
1. Chapter 1

Señorita swan me da mucho gusto darle esta noticia, recuerda el proyecto que hubo de fotografía?

Si lo recuerdo

Muy bien me tome el atrevimiento de enviar su trabajo a un amigo mío es el director de la ICP y como me imagino usted debe saber que es de las más prestigiadas escuelas en cuanto a la fotografía se refiere, a él le encanto su trabajo y le ofrece una beca completa para tomar un curso intensivo por un año completo viajando a diferentes lugares de Europa, le interesa?

Oh por dios claro que me interesa cuando tendría que irme?

Mañana por la tarde aquí tengo todo , aquí esta todos los lugares que visitara

Bien genial gracias

No podía creerlo, iré a Europa, estar en los lugares más hermosos de ese país, poder capturar con una cámara toda su belleza, gracias dios mío al menos en esto tuve suerte, ahora solo falta decirle a los demás que me voy por un año pero si todo sale bien tal vez y no vuelva y pueda quedarme allá.

Holaaaaaaa como están chicos?

Muy bien Bells y dime por qué tan feliz , hace días que no te veía sonreír de esa forma?—me pregunto alice—

Jajá si verdad es que me acaban de dar una gran noticia – le conteste mientras esperábamos a que llegaran los demás , solo espero que a él no se le ocurra traer a la zorra por la que me dejo –

En serio pero dime ándale que es la buena noticia – me dijo alice como siempre la enana anda de desesperada –

No ally voy a esperar a que estén todos aquí con nosotros ok? – le dije mientras veía como iban llegando el resto de nuestro grupo y ahí venia edd con la zorra de Tania , en serio que no tienen vergüenza y creo que no soy la única que piensa eso ya que a nadie nos cae esa zorra los chicos solo miraban a edd con una mirada que si no fuera porque no se puede él estaría muerto pero ni siquiera el va a hacer que se me amargue la noticia –

Chicos Bells tiene algo importante que decirnos verdad? – les dijo alice –

Bueno chicos recuerdan el trabajo de fotografía que hice hace unos meses?

Si Bells recuerdo que sacaste el primer lugar esas fotografías estaban hermosas

Ah pues resulta que el director las mando a un amigo de el que es director del ICP el mejor colegio de fotografía en el mundo y le encanto mi trabajo y me ofreció una beca completa

Oh por dios bella en serio o sea que saliendo del instituto ya tienes en donde estudiar? – me dijo rose emocionada –

Bueno en realidad me voy mañana a Europa la beca consiste en un año viajando y tomando fotos de los mejores lugares de europa, no es genial? – les dije esperando a que reaccionaran ya que se habían quedado serios todos –

Isabella cómo crees que te vas a ir y yo qué? Habíamos quedado en que iríamos juntos a la universidad y ahora me sales con esto? – me dijo edd, a lo cual me empecé a enojar porque si no mal recuerdo él fue quien me engaño con la que tiene a lado de el.

Edward creo que tu eres el menos indicado en meterte en esta conversación ya que si no mal recuerdo tu engañaste a mi hermana con la zorra que esta a tu lado y créeme que me alegro que mi hermanita te haya descubierto y terminado contigo porque si eres así de desvergonzado al grado de que no te importa venir a sentarte acá con nosotros como si nada hubiera pasado y para colmo traerte a esa zorra también en verdad no vales la pena, pero eso es otro asunto ahora me interesa más otra cosa, como que te vas mañana? Porque tan pronto? – dijo emm sorprendiéndonos a todos ya que edd era su mejor amigo –

Si hermanito lo que pasa es que no quiero desaprovechar esta oportunidad, me serviría mucho para poder alcanzar mi sueño de ser una gran fotógrafa y tu sabes que me haría mucho bien alejarme de aquí. – le dije con el corazón en la mano, el era mi hermánate y siempre me ha cuidado, desde que murieron nuestros padres nos hicimos inseparables, lo iba a extrañar mucho.

Bien Bells me duele separarme de ti pero sé que es lo mejor, te quiero enana. – me dijo emm con lagrimas en los ojos –

Okkkk ya aun me queda el día de hoy para estar con ustedes así que hay que aprovecharla de acuerdo? – les dije tratando de alivianar el ambiente –

Si bella tiene razón pero no creas que tenemos tiempo debemos ir de compras debes tener un guardarropa variado para estos viajes Okkkk – eso di me da miedo –

Bueno vámonos ya debemos ir a clase nos toca música – les dije a todos –

Bella por favor no te vayas – me dijo edd sujetándome los brazos –

Lo siento Edward pero mañana me voy tu escogiste tu camino ahora me toca a mi - le dije con el corazón en la mano, no podía creer que hiciera eso enfrente de su novia. – me tengo que ir adiós.

Cuando llegue a la clase ya todos estaban acomodados en sus asientos.

Señorita swan el director me comento de su partida y me pidió que le aplicara un examen para evaluar sus promedios finales – me dijo el profesor Smith –

Ok mucha gracias profesor – le dije – y de que consiste esta prueba.

Es muy sencillo quiero que cante una canción

Ok muy bien esta canción se llama you lost me

Muy bien señorita swan adelante

En eso empecé a escuchar la música.

_**I am done, smoking gun  
>We've lost it all, the love is gone<br>She has won, now it's no fun  
>We've lost it all, the love is gone.<strong>_

_**And we had magic  
>And this is tragic<br>You couldn't keep your hands to yourself.**_

_**I feel like our world's been infected  
>And somehow you left me neglected<br>We've found our lives been changed  
>Babe, you lost me.<strong>_

_**And we tried, oh how we cried  
>We lost ourselves, the love has died<br>And though we tried you can't deny  
>We're left as shells, we lost the fight.<strong>_

_**And we had magic  
>And this is tragic<br>You couldn't keep your hands to yourself.**_

_**I feel like our world's been infected  
>And somehow you left me neglected<br>We've found our lives been changed  
>Babe, you lost me.<strong>_

_**Now I know you're sorry and we were sweet  
>But you chose lust when you deceived me<br>And you'll regret it, but it's too late  
>How can I ever trust you again?<strong>_

_**I feel like our world's been infected  
>And somehow you left me neglected<br>We've found our lives been changed  
>Babe, you lost me.<strong>_

_**Ya está, lo acabo de ver  
>Lo hemos perdido todo, el amor se fue<br>Ella ha ganado, ahora no es gracioso  
>Lo hemos perdido todo, el amor se fue.<strong>_

_**Y nosotros tuvimos magia  
>Y esto es trágico<br>No pudiste permanecer con las manos quietas.**_

_**Siento que nuestro mundo ha sido infectado  
>Y de alguna forma me descuidaste<br>Descubrimos que nuestras vidas han cambiado  
>Amor, me perdiste.<strong>_

_**Y lo intentamos, oh cómo lloramos  
>Nuestros caminos cambiaron, el amor ha muerto<br>Y aún así lo intentamos, no lo puedes negar  
>Nos tiran como cáscaras a la basura, perdimos la batalla.<strong>_

_**Y nosotros tuvimos magia  
>Y esto es trágico<br>No pudiste permanecer con las manos quietas.**_

_**Siento que nuestro mundo ha sido infectado  
>Y de alguna forma me descuidaste<br>Descubrimos que nuestras vidas han cambiado  
>Amor, me perdiste.<strong>_

_**Ahora sé que lo sientes y nosotros éramos dulces  
>Pero tú elegiste la lujuria cuando te burlaste de mi<br>Y te arrepentirás, pero es muy tarde  
>¿Cómo puedo volver a confiar en ti?<strong>_

_**Siento que nuestro mundo ha sido infectado  
>Y de alguna forma me descuidaste<br>Descubrimos que nuestras vidas han cambiado  
>Amor, me perdiste.<strong>_

Cuando termino la música sentía el nudo en la garganta pero sé que es lo mejor, a partir de mañana empezare una nueva aventura, quien sabe y tal vez la vida me tenga una sorpresa preparada.


	2. Chapter 2

No podía creerlo bella se va, no la veré mas , no entiendo que me paso por la cabeza al engañarla con Tania , yo la amo más que a mi vida, pero cuando ella termino conmigo fue tanto mi coraje conmigo mismo por lo estúpido que fui que lo único que hice fue desquitarme con ella insultándola y para colmo me pongo de novio con Tania para según yo hacer recapacitar a bella, que idiota soy quien debería recapacitar soy yo no ella yo fui quien la rego pero es que ella me dejo a mí , tengo a todas las chicas del instituto y ella se da el lujo de dejarme a mí por un pequeño error, no sé qué hacer si le pido que vuelva conmigo y me rechaza mi orgullo quedaría totalmente pisoteado , no lo hare tal vez y este viaje le ayude a darse cuenta de lo que está perdiendo al dejarme.

Bien chicos es hora de irnos, vamos a ir a casa de bella y emeth para hacer una piyamada de despedida para Bells, nos vemos en dos horas ok? – nos dijo alice a todos –

Lo siento alice pero conmigo no cuenten porque tengo un compromiso con Tania hoy, mañana los veo en el aeropuerto, nos vemos.

No puedo creerlo , edd ha cambiado mucho mira que preferir a esa zorra en vez de ir a la despedida de bella es un idiota – dijo alice –

Ya chicos vámonos ya total a él no le interesa ya nada de lo que tenga que ver conmigo. – le dije a los chicos aunque me doliera en el alma esto solo me confirmaba que el ya no sentía absolutamente nada por mi –

Es un estúpido porque aun te ama y lo único que está haciendo es alejarte más de él. – me dijo alice –

No lo creo alice, cuando uno ama no lastima ni insulta, pero ya no hay que hablar de eso ahora vámonos que debo hacer muchas cosas aun.

Así nos la pasamos entre compras, maletas y charlas al llegar a casa empezó a sonar el teléfono de la casa.

Bueno

Si buenas tardes con la señorita swan por favor.

Si soy yo quien habla?

Señorita swan soy Henry Smith director de ICP disculpe que la moleste pero hubo un cambio de planes en cuanto a su itinerario.

No se preocupe pero dígame que clase de cambios?

Lo que ocurre que hubo una confusión en cuanto a su vuelo, el error fue nuestro debo admitir y sé que es muy apresurado pero su vuelo sale hoy a la 10 de la noche, en verdad lo lamento.

Dios mío no se preocupe lo bueno es que ya tengo todo listo y toda mi familia se encuentra aquí conmigo para poder despedirme, muchas gracias por todo.

No hay de que , usted tiene un talento natural hasta pronto señorita swan

Hasta pronto y muchas gracias.

Cuando termine la llamada todos estaban viéndome, como los iba a extrañar pero es lo mejor para mi.

Y bien quien era Bells – me pregunto mi hermano –

Era el director del ICP para avisarme que hubo un error en el itinerario y resulta ser que mi vuelo sale hoy a las 10 de la noche así que tengo exactamente 3 horas para despedirme y llegar al aeropuerto.

Queeeeeee? Pero eso no es justo no podre hacer la despedida que tenía planeada – grito alice –

Lo se alice pero así son las cosas, porque no le hablas a tus papas para que vengan para poder despedirme? Por favor?

Está bien también le voy a hablar a edd

No alice a él no, recuerda que dijo que estaría ocupado así que no lo molestes, además con tus papas aquí estará completa mi familia.

Muy bien como quieras deja les llamo.

No puedo creer que mañana a esta hora estaré en europa, solo espero estar tomando la decisión correcta.

Bien llego la hora los voy a extrañar mucho a todos , jasper cuida mucho a alice no dejes que se aloque demasiado por favor , alice nunca cambies te quiero hermanita, rose cuida a mi hermano por favor no lo dejes solo , Carlisle y Esme los voy a echar mucho de menos ustedes son como mis padres y por favor cuiden de mi hermano y emm oso dios que voy a hacer allá sin ti , eres mi hermano te voy a necesitar mucho , dios mío tal vez y no es buena idea irme.

No peque debes ir es tu sueño yo voy a estar bien y tu siempre me tendrás a tu lado cuando necesites hablar de lo que sea solo llámame no importa la hora siempre estaré ahí para ti te quiero mucho hermanita, por favor cuídate mucho.

_**Pasajeros con destino a durboy Bélgica favor de abordar su vuelo**_

Bien llego la hora los quiero a todos nos vemos en un año.

Adiosss

Así sin más aborde mi vuelo a mi nuevo destino, que me deparara no tengo idea, solo sé que disfrutare cada segundo de esta nueva aventura.

_**Al día siguiente en casa de los swan.**_

Que hacen aun sin vestir que no vamos a llevar a bella al aeropuerto, o es que ya se arrepintió de irse, jajá lo sabia ella no podría irse ya se dio cuenta de lo que perdería si se va cierto?

De qué diablos estás hablando Edward, mi hermana se fue ayer por la noche a estas horas debe estar llegando a durboy, ah y créeme una cosa el que se va a arrepentir de lo que hizo y perdió serás tu, porque mi hermana por más que te ame con todo lo que has hecho dejara de amarte y quien sabe tal vez y encuentre a alguien que realmente la ame y no la lastime como lo hiciste tu por puro orgullo porque no engañas a nadie todos sabemos que todo lo que has hecho ha sido solo por tu maldito orgullo.

Eso no es cierto ella no pudo haberse ido sin despedirse de mí, ella me ama, le doy un mes para volver, ya verás ella no puede estar sin mí.

Eres un idiota me alegro que mi hermana terminara contigo no puedo creer que hayamos sido tan ciegos en cuanto a ti se refiere, escúchame bien, no quiero que te vuelva a acercar a mi hermana jamás y en cuanto a nosotros hasta aquí llego nuestra amistad.

Queeee emeth no puedes terminar con nuestra amistad y menos prohibirme hablar con bella la amo caray no puedo estar sin ella.

Bonita forma de demostrarlo excibiendote con la zorra con la que la engañaste, insultándola cuando ella no tenía la culpa de nada, créeme eso no es amor.

Lo siento bien, me dolió que terminara conmigo no supe que hacer, lo siento.

Es muy tarde edd ella ya no está aquí para que arregles las cosas ahora solo el tiempo lo dirá, por el momento quiero que la dejes en paz que disfrute esta aventura.

Ok créeme emeth que voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para lograr su perdón, se que ella ya no está aquí para verlo pero hoy mismo voy a terminar con Tania, se que fui un idiota pero pensé que tal vez si ella veía que en verdad podía perderme recapacitaría y me diría que volviéramos, pero que estúpido fui en verdad cierto?

Y vaya que sí lo único que lograste con tus idioteces fue alejarla más de ti.

Emm en cuanto a nuestra amistad no quiero perderla también

Mira edd primero demuéstrame que has cambiado y después veremos, ahora si me disculpas voy a darme un baño adiós.

Adiós emeth y lo siento mucho en verdad y gracias por ayudarme a recapacitar.

Bien ahora solo me queda esperar a que ella vuelva para demostrarle que la amo con toda mi alma.

_**Espero y les guste este nuevo fic que estoy escribiendo cualquier sugerencia que quieran hacerme es muy bien recibida gracias a todos por leerme.**_

_**Besos y salu2**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mi querido oso**_

_**Como estas? Espero que te encuentres muy bien, te extraño mucho hermanito, se que de seguro estará muy enojado conmigo por no comunicarme contigo, pero tengo una muy buena razón y es que aunque no lo creas, eh estado muy ocupada con los cursos y los proyectos de fotografía, el itinerario especificaba que estaría un mes por ciudad en total recorrería 11 ciudades de europa y de esas escogería una donde me establecería para continuar mis estudios hasta ahorita he visitado 6 ciudades que son brujas Bélgica , Budapest Hungría, Estambul Turquía, parís, Praga y Ámsterdam Holanda, mañana salgo rumbo a Londres ahí estaré un mes y de ahí decidí establecerme en Venecia, estando ahí iré una semana a roma, osito todo acá es tan hermoso las fotos que eh tomado para mi proyecto están realmente hermosas , en Venecia me quedare en la iuav es una de las mejores universidades de Venecia.**_

_**Bien hermanito te dejo porque salgo por la madrugada rumbo a Londres, en cuanto me establezca en Venecia me comunico de nuevo contigo, saludos a todos por allá.**_

_**Besos te quiere**_

_**Bella **_

**Emeth **

Este es el ultimo correo que me envió mi peque como la extraño, pero sé que ella está bien ahora si no me salen mal las cuentas esta en Venecia ya, falta solo un mes para que vuelva conmigo, no sé porque no se comunica conmigo aun pero sé que no ha de tardar en hacerlo. Bien es hora de irme por mi rose.

**Venecia**

Hola señorita le han dicho que es usted muy hermosa?

Le han dicho a usted que es un impertinente señor? – le contestaba bella al desconocido –

En realidad si me lo han dicho pero la verdad no pude resistirme a decirle a usted lo hermosa que es usted, quisiera dar un paseo conmigo señorita?

Jajaja me encantaría la verdad es que no conozco mucho de la ciudad aun. Y dime porque has tardado tanto? Hace rato que baje del departamento?

Lo siento amor me entretuve en clase pero aquí está tu príncipe hermosa ahora vámonos porque tengo una sorpresa para ti amor mío.

Sabes que odio las sorpresas dean, pero en fin eres terco amor así que vámonos.

Bells amor dime que has decidido ya casi acaba el curso, te quedaras o regresaras a forks con tu hermano? – pregunto dean mientras daban un paseo –

En realidad ya lo tengo decidido, solo debo avisarle a mi hermano de que no me espere hasta dentro 3 años que es lo que dura realmente mi carrera.

En serio te quedas amor? – una gran sonrisa se le ponía a dean al ver que asentía – gracias amor, no podría estar sin ti.

Y bien dime cual es la sorpresa?

En realidad la sorpresa esta por aquí.

En la azotea?, oh dios mío que hermoso – todo era hermoso habían rosas blancas en toda la azotea en medio una pequeña mesa con unas copas de vino de fondo teníamos un hermoso atardecer al darme vuelta lo vi a él sonriéndome demostrándome el gran amor que sentía por mi—

Isabella swan se que tenemos muy poco de conocernos pero estoy muy enamorado de ti, yo sé que es muy pronto para pedirte que nos casemos pero lo que sí quiero pedirte es que te mudes conmigo, quiero compartir cada instante de mi vida contigo y que tú la compartas conmigo, así que dime amor mío estas dispuesta a compartir tu vida conmigo?

Oh dios mío dean, si, si quiero, claro que quiero compartir mi vida contigo amor, te amo.

Gracias amor gracias veras que seremos muy felices, te amo bella swan.

Jajajajaja también te amo.

_**Forks**_

Chicos saben de alguna forma de localizar a bella? – les preguntaba Carlisle a sus hijos –

Creo que bella le dio su número de teléfono de donde se está quedando en este momento, pero no estoy muy segura, no sé qué paso exactamente pero emeth estaba muy enojado hoy en la mañana, nos dijo que después de la practica nos diría que es lo que pasaba, creemos que tiene que ver con bella, tal vez y en su celular lo tenga pero no estoy segura, papa porque ocupas hablar con bella?

Chicos emeth entro en coma, no sé qué tan grave es pero si se complica tendremos que operar y ocupo la autorización de un familiar y aunque nosotros los consideremos parte de nuestra familia esta es una decisión que bella debe tomar, así que por favor busque la forma de comunicarse con ella. – les dijo muy preocupado Carlisle a sus hijos –

Está bien papa, Edward busca en el celular de emeth haber si esta el numero de ella ahí, si no iremos a su casa en algún lado lo tuvo que haber escrito. – les dijo alice a los demás –

Aquí esta, después de todo si lo apunto en su agenda, creen que deba llamarle yo? – les pregunto Edward a los demás –

No hijo yo lo hare pásame el numero por favor.

_**Emeth lo siento hermanito en verdad pero entiéndeme. Emeth? Estas ahí?**_

_**Bella hija soy Carlisle**_

_**Carlisle? Donde está emeth? Porque te dio mi numero? Se encuentra el bien verdad?**_

_**Hija tranquilízate, bella necesito que vengas a forks**_

_**Carlisle si esto es uno de los juego de emeth para que no me quede aquí no va a funcionar**_

_**Hija necesito que me escuches muy bien, emeth tuvo un accidente en la práctica y acaba de entrar en coma, necesito que vengas por favor.**_

_**No Carlisle esto es una broma cierto? Emeth no puede estar en coma, por dios si tiene la cabeza muy dura, el no puede dejarme Carlisle.**_

_**Hija cálmate por favor, crees que puedas venir?**_

_**Salgo en el primer avión hacia forks **_

_**Avísame para mandar a alguien por ti bella**_

_**Muy bien te aviso cuando llegue gracias por avisarme y cuídalo mucho por favor no permitas que me deje sola por favor.**_

_**Hare todo lo que esté en mis manos pequeña te veré pronto.**_

_**Adiós Carlisle.**_

Amor quien era?

Dean emeth tuvo un accidente y está en coma debo ir para allá.

Amor no te preocupes ahora mismo voy a buscar un vuelo para que puedas ir para allá ok?

Cómo? No iras conmigo?

Cariño no puedo salir por el momento de aquí, pero en cuanto pueda hacerlo te juro que te alcanzare, no te preocupes no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente.

Te voy a extrañar mucho amor

Yo igual nena pero ahora ve y arregla tus cosas que yo iré a comprar tu boleto para que puedas irte, te amo no lo olvides nunca.

Igual yo amor.

Tres horas después.

Aquí estoy de regreso a forks , pensé que volvería pero en otras circunstancias , nunca pensé que volvería porque mi hermanito estuviera internado, dios por favor no me lo quites, se que yo lo había abandonado primero , pero pensaba volver dean y yo habíamos decidido vivir en forks en cuanto termináramos las carreras, pero a mi oso no le gusto la idea y eso que no le platique de dean , en realidad en forks nadie sabe de él, emeth se pondrá furioso cuando se entere, porque sé que despertara y solo lo hará para poder regañarme. Mañana estaré llegando a Seattle, para medio día estaré en forks espérame hermanito ya casi llego.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hospital de Forks**

Chicos bella llega en una hora vayan a buscarla al aeropuerto por favor. – les dijo Carlisle –

Yo me quedo Carlisle no pienso dejar a emeth solo – le contesto Rosalie a Carlisle –

Creo que te haría bien salir del hospital un rato hija no te hace bien estar encerrada tanto tiempo , además estoy seguro que no has comido nada aun

No quiero ir y no harás que me separe de su lado

Está bien los demás si vayan por bella por favor

Si papa te vemos más tarde – contesto alice –

Si hija

**En el aeropuerto**

bien aquí estoy de vuelta después de casi un año de haberme ido de aquí, me fui con un corazón destrozado por el primer amor pero valió la pena el viaje porque gracias a él pude saber lo que es el amor verdadero y no es que no haya amado a Edward es que simplemente ese amor que sentía por él es muy distinto al que siento por dean el me curo y revivió mi corazón y poco a poco de adueño de el completamente, lo extraño mucho y apenas tenemos casi dos días separados , no sé cómo le voy a hacer para soportar estar separada de él durante la recuperación de mi hermano.

Bellaaaaaa – escuche que me gritaban, al voltear ahí estaban casi todos mis amigos solo faltaba rose quien me supongo se quedo con mi hermano –

Chicos hola, díganme como esta mi hermano? – les pregunte inmediatamente –

El está estable cariño, aun no despierta del coma pero papa piensa que pronto despertara, no te preocupes – me dijo Edward el cual por cierto estaba actuando muy extraño y se me hace raro no ver a Tania con el –

Gracias Edward será que podríamos irnos chicos la verdad quiero ver a emm

Claro Bells, como te extrañamos, pero sobre todo emeth pobre estaba muy triste cuando te fuiste.

Si me imagino alice es la primera vez que nos separamos

Y dinos bella que tal europa?

Jasper todo es tan hermoso , sus ciudades bosques museos todo es realmente hermoso, por el momento me establecí en Venecia , tal vez mas adelante y pueda cambiarme a roma

Eso quiere decir que no planeas quedarte bella? – me pregunto alice –

No les dijo nada emeth?

No nos dijo nada de qué?

Es que voy a quedarme allá a terminar la carrera me ofrecieron una muy buena beca

Ohh no nos comento nada y por cuánto tiempo te quedaras? – me pregunto alice un poco triste –

Hasta que emeth se recupere

En el auto los únicos que hablaban eran jasper, alice y bella Edward permanecía callado, estaba planeando como decirle a bella que la amaba y que él quería que volvieran a tomar la relación desde donde la dejaron, tal vez – pensó - si le digo que la estaba esperando que no estuve con ninguna chica en serio en el tiempo en que ella no estuvo y que ahora que volvió podremos estar juntos devuelta. Si eso le diría pero ahora no es el momento, tendré que esperar a que sea el tiempo adecuado.

Bella te llevo a donde esta emeth

Mm gracias Edward

Y dime como te fue con el proyecto

Ah? Ah sí disculpa estoy distraída, me fue muy bien saque muy buen material

Bien me alegro, y que es lo que te tiene tan distraída – es la primera vez que estamos solos desde hace un año, aun la pongo nerviosa , será fácil hacer que vuelva conmigo –

No es nada estaba pensando en mi hermano

No te preocupes estará bien el es muy fuerte ya verás que pronto despierta, aquí es

Gracias edd se que no quedamos en buenos términos pero espero que podamos ser amigos

Mira yo quiero ser más que amigos y sé que tu también lo deseas pero por el momento está bien solo amigos

Mmm edd en serio solo amigos

Si solo amigos

Rose? Nena como sigue mi oso?

Bella? Oh bella no despierta, no sé qué pasa Carlisle dice que ya todo está bien, pero aun no despierta, que voy a hacer? No se vivir sin él bella!

Rose no te preocupes él es muy fuerte, mi hermanito no nos abandonaría por nada, ya verás que pronto estará haciendo bromas como siempre.

Ey hola hermanito , no crees que ya es hora de despertar? Sabes que tienes a rose muy asustada? Por favor hermanito déjame ver esos hermosos ojos que tienes, se que estas muy enojado conmigo pero por favor no me dejes sola, no sé qué haría sin ti.

Rose ve a descansar yo me voy a quedar con mi osito.

No bella no quiero separarme de el

Rose solo puede quedarse una persona en la habitación y créeme que no quiero separarme de él en este momento así que te lo suplico déjame quedarme con el tu ve a descansar date un baño cena y duerme mañana te quedas con él en lo que yo arreglo la casa para cuando despierte este todo listo de acuerdo?

Está bien bella me llamas si pasa algo por favor?

Claro que si no te preocupes

Gracias adiós y qué bueno que estas de regreso tal vez y ahora que estas aquí el despierte te extraño mucho.

Y yo a él rose, a todos los extrañe pero más a mi osito. Descansa nena adiós Edward gracias por todo

Hasta mañana pequeña bienvenida a tu hogar

Mm mi hogar ahora me siento dividida mi hogar esta en Venecia a lado de dean pero ahora que estoy aquí de nuevo me doy cuenta de la falta que me hizo mi hermano, mis amigos y Edward que a pesar de lo que eh visto sigue siendo un patán pero antes de ser mi novio fue mi mejor amigo y espero que podamos recuperar esa amistad, pero ahora no me voy a preocupar por eso, por el momento lo que debe importarme es mi hermano y su recuperación.

Osito ya despierta, estoy de vuelta tal y como querías, por favor no me dejes sola te extraño mucho.

Y yo también extrañe enana – dios no puede ser –

Emm osito despertaste, dios mío gracias, hermanito qué bueno que estas de nuevo conmigo, les debo avisar a los demás y a Carlisle.

No espera un momento solamente , ven túmbate conmigo como cuando éramos niños, solo unos minutos ya después le avisas a quien quieras por ahorita solo quiero disfrutar el tenerte aquí conmigo de nuevo, no sabes cómo te extrañe enana no vuelvas a dejarme nunca más.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hospital de Forks**

Emeth? Cuando despertaste? Porque no me avisaron?

Lo siento Carlisle yo le dije a mi enana que no avisara aun quería tener un tiempo con ella a solas, la extrañe mucho, mírala se quedo dormida mi enana estaba muy cansada cuando llego?

Ella llego hace 5 horas aproximadamente.

Cómo? Y porque la dejaron quedarse conmigo viene desde Venecia de seguro lleva como dos días sin dormir, debe estar exhausta pobre de mí enana y no sabes si vino sola?

Si llego sola porque quien tendría que venir con ella?

No nadie solo curiosidad – que habrá pasado según ella tenía novio allá, habrán terminado? Habrán lastimado a mi nena otra vez? –

Emeth debo hacerte unos estudios creo que tendremos que despertar a bella.

No Carlisle no podrás poner no se una cama extra aquí para que pueda seguir durmiendo?

Jajaja bien emm veré que puedo hacer mientras trata de descansar un poco ok?

Si lo hare gracias Carlisle por todo

No te preocupes ustedes dos son como mis hijos también

De todas formas muchas gracias por todo

Deja voy a checar lo de la cama y regreso para iniciar los estudios.

Diez minutos después

Emeth pasemos a bella a esta cama

Bien con cuidado por favor, no quiero que se despierte porque si no, demasiado tarde, hola princesa.

Emm que pasa? Oh dios me quede dormida oso lo siento.

Bella voy a ir a hacer unos estudios a emeth espéralo aquí, podrías avisar a los demás de que despertó por favor?

Si claro que si Carlisle, dios rose me va a matar y todo por tu culpa osos, jajaja dios como te extrañe osito.

Igual yo enana, pero no creas aun tenemos un asunto que hablar tú y yo, pero será después de los estudios.

Si hermanito no te preocupes que aquí estaré esperándote.

Bien vámonos bella te veo al rato, emeth estás listo?

Si vamos.

Cinco minutos después

Buenos días

Hola buenos días Esme, soy bella este solo para darles la buena noticia de que mi hermanito ya despertó.

Cómo? Y se encuentra bien?

Si está bien dentro de lo que cabe, en este momento le están haciendo unos estudios para checar que todo se encuentre bien.

Muy bien bella ahora les aviso a los chicos y vamos para allá hija.

Gracias Esme en serio gracias por estar con el este tiempo que no pude estar yo pero sobre todo gracias por cuidarlo muchas gracias.

No tienes porque dármelas tu y emeth son como mis hijos también los quiero mucho a los dos y créeme cuando te digo que te extrañamos mucho este tiempo que no estuviste con nosotros y me alegro mucho que estés de nuevo con nosotros en tu hogar.

Gracias Esme, bien aquí los veo de acuerdo?

Claro hija te veo en un rato

Que difícil va a ser decirles que me voy a ir otra vez, mi oso piensa que no me voy a ir, no sé qué hacer, yo puedo quedarme sin problemas, pero tendría que separarme de dean y eso es algo que no creo poder soportar, bien por el momento no pensare en eso, aun tengo tiempo para explicarles la situación, voy a mandarle un mensaje a dean para avisarle como está la situación.

_**Hola amor**_

_**Ahora estoy en el hospital, mi hermanito ya despertó ahora le están haciendo unos estudios, bebe no se cuento tiempo estaré aquí, te extraño como no tienes idea, no sé como aguantare estar separada de ti tanto tiempo.**_

_**Te amo mucho no lo olvides jamás**_

Una hora después

Bellaaaaaa, como esta?

Rose está bien, aun no regresan de los estudios que le están realizando no te preocupes.

Bien tienen mucho que se fueron?

Será una hora, ya no han de tardar en regresar. Mira ahí vienen.

Emeth amor, no vuelvas a darme un susto como este jamás!

Lo siento amor, en verdad lo siento no volverá a pasar.

Bien chicos que bueno que ya llegaron, bella debo hablar contigo, chicos acompañen a emeth en su habitación por favor.

Si papa – le contesto alice –

Esme puedes quedarte conmigo por favor?

Claro hija

Carlisle que sucede tengo derecho a saberlo yo también, no puedes solo hablar con bella y a mi dejarme de lado, es sobre mí de quien van a hablar.

Emeth lo sé pero esto es algo que primero debo hablar con tu hermana, en un momento vamos a ir contigo para hablar también de acuerdo?

Aunque diga que no, no importara.

Hermanito por favor espérame en la habitación ahora voy lo juro y te diré todo sin ocultar nada de acuerdo?

Está bien enana

Bien Carlisle vamos.

En la oficina

Bien que es lo que pasa?

Bella hija en verdad no sé por dónde empezar, Mmm en los estudios que le hicimos a emeth descubrimos que tiene una lesión en la medula espinal, esto quiere decir que hay posibilidades de que no vuelva a caminar, por el momento solo podemos iniciar un tratamiento para desinflamar, hasta que no se desinflame sabremos la magnitud del daño, hay la posibilidad de que solo ocupe rehabilitación, pero en el peor de los casos es que no vuelva a caminar hija.

Dios no, no no por favor no, el no lo soportara, no puedo perder a mi hermano.

Hija cálmate por favor emeth te necesita entera, si quieres nosotros hablamos con él.

No Esme le prometí que yo hablaría con él y así será

Mientras en la habitación

Que habrá pasado? Vieron la cara de papa estaba muy serio. – les decía alice a todos –

No lo se pero veras que todo estará bien, de seguro es para decirle que ya te darán la alta. – le decía rose tratando de levantarle el ánimo, el estaba demasiado serio y eso era algo muy raro en el pero no pudo seguir porque en ese momento entro bella a la habitación –

Mm hola chicos, será que puedo hablar con mi hermano a solas?

Si claro vámonos ay que ir a desayunar en la cafetería – les decía jasper a todos –

No yo me quedo – les dijo rose pero sobre todo a bella –

No rose por favor necesito estar a solas con emeth.

Pero yo me quiero quedar con él me necesita a su lado, acaso no lo entiendes?, claro que no lo haces porque tú no tienes a nadie que te ame como yo lo amo a él.

Roseeeee no le hables así a mi hermana, por favor ve con los demás.

Pero nooo me quiero quedar contigo no es justo que ella me separe de ti

No lo está haciendo Rosalie, ahora hija hazme el favor de salir ahora.

Biennn

Los veo más tarde hijos

Adiós Esme y gracias.

Y bien? De que quieres hablarme?

Hermanito en el accidente tuvo más consecuencias que el coma, en los estudios salió que tienes una lesión en la medula espinal , aun no se sabe que tan grave es porque está demasiado inflamado, deben esperar a que pase la inflamación para ver que tan grave es la lesión me dijo Carlisle que posiblemente solo ocupes rehabilitación.

No volveré a caminar? Isabella contesta volveré a caminar sí o no? Mírame y dime sí o no?

NO LO SE me duele decirte esto pero no lo sé al menos por el momento no lo harás, mas adelante lo sabremos , ahora te darán un tratamiento para desinflamar y si no es grave solo ocuparas rehabilitación y no te digo que será fácil pero saldremos de esta hermanito , veras que sí.

Saldremos? Que yo recuerde tu me ibas a abandonar, no era así? Te ibas a quedar allá y me ibas a dejar solo.

Ya no lo hare me quedare aquí contigo y saldremos de esto juntos como lo hemos hecho con todos los problemas.

No es justo, porque a mi ah? No quiero que te quedes por lastima, quiero que te largues y me dejes yo puedo salir de esto solo.

No lo hare ok? Así grites, llores no importa lo que hagas me quedare contigo y te ayudare en todo y mas te vale no darme problemas porque te juro que no dejo que rose te vea mas ok?

Jajajaja eres increíble, crees que ella va a querer estar con alguien como yo?

Claro que lo hará y si no lo hace es porque no te merece, pero ella se quedara porque te ama.

Biennn entonces siempre juntos?

Si oso siempre juntos.

_**Espero les guste este capítulo, este cap. se lo dedico a mi hermanita chaparra te quiero mucho **_


	6. Chapter 6

Han pasado tres meses desde que emeth despertó del coma, ha progresado bastante en su rehabilitación, tanto así que ya camina solo, claro ayudado de muletas pero eso es un gran avance.

Hace un mes que no eh podido hablar con dean, siempre que le marco no contesta o tiene el celular apagado, no entiendo que pasa la última vez que hablamos me dijo que entendía que tuviera que quedarme con emeth, pero a la semana de eso ya no pude comunicarme con él, solo recuerdo que me dijo que no me preocupara que él se iba a encargar de todo, pero de que se iba a encargar no entiendo nada, solo sé que lo extraño mucho , necesito hablar con él , tener con quien desahogarme, me encanta estar con mi hermano lo amo y estar con mis amigos de tantos años me hace feliz en verdad pero estar con Edward en verdad no se qué le pasa , anda de chica en chica, me molesta que sea tan egocéntrico y machista, no sé qué diablos le pasa.

-hermanita donde estas? –me grito emeth mientras bajaba las escaleras, este oso no entiende que por muy bien que este no puede bajar solo –

-emethhhhh cuantas veces te eh dicho que no bajes solo, te puedes caer y lastimar de nuevo –le dije o más bien le grite es que no puede entenderlo –que crees que pasaría si llegas a caerte de las escaleras ah?, porque no me ayudas aunque sea un poco.

-no soy ningún inútil, y si tanto te molesta ayudarme a mí, porque no te regresas a tu adorada Venecia ah?, con tu adorado novio el cual por cierto ni siquiera te contesta ya el celular, no entiendo que haces aquí si tanto te molesta, si tanto lo odias, pero claro yo tengo la respuesta a eso, sigues aquí por la sencilla razón de que el gran hombre que encontraste en Venecia te boto igual que Edward, sabes tal vez y ellos no sean los del problema si no tu tal vez y no eres lo suficientemente buena para ellos ni para ninguno, mira la prueba odias ayudarme a mí que soy tu hermano –me grito emeth, no podía creer que me dijera todo eso el supo lo que me dolió y lo que sufrí por culpa de Edward y lo que me duele no tener noticias de dean –

-emeth yo estoy aquí porque te amo eres mi hermano, pero no es justo que te portes de esa forma conmigo, eh hecho todo lo posible por ayudarte, pero si lo que quieres es que me vaya está bien eso hare, hoy mismo me voy de aquí y no te molestes en pedirme perdón –le dije llorando no podía creer que fuera capaz de decirme todo eso – le hablare a rose para que venga por ti adiós emeth. –le dije mientras salía de la casa, a donde iba a ir no tenía idea pero eso lo vería después de salir del instituto.

-bella no espera por favor perdóname no sé que me paso –me dijo emeth – te juro que no es lo pienso de ti, por favor perdóname.

-Ey no te preocupes vale? Eres mi hermano siempre lo serás, ahora anda vamos no quiero llegara tarde –le dije desde la puerta –

-gracias peque.

Tres horas después.

La primera parte de las clases había terminado, ahora me dirigía al comedor para tomar un refrigerio.

Al llegar al comedor lo primero que vi fue a Edward comiéndose a Tania, porque eso era lo que estaban haciendo.

-que asco, búsquense un cuarto –les dije cuando pasaba a su lado –

-que te dan celos Bells, tu sabes que si quieres y me lo pides puedo volver contigo, es más si lo que quieres es que no ande con nadie más lo hare solo me tendrás para complacerte a ti – me dijo Edward, enfrente de Tania la que por cierto me mataba con la mirada –

-oh por Diosss, te juro que voy a vomitar, Edward en serio déjame en paz, tú no eres la persona del que yo me enamore, antes eras tierno, gentil, caballeroso y ahora eres un completo patán machista y créeme que ya no soy la misma estúpida de antes, ahora si me permites voy a comer algo. –le dije a Edward no entiendo cuando fue que cambio tanto. –

-Ey hermanita porque esa cara? –me pregunto emeth al verme llegar a nuestra mesa –

-cuando venia me tope con edd y Tania tragándose mutuamente.

-no me digas que te pusiste celosa, Bells por mas mi hermano que sea no vale la pena que sigas sufriendo por el –me dijo alice –

-no te preocupes yo ya no sufro por el

-si claro y porque desde que llegaste de Venecia estas triste y por mas que no quieras que nos demos cuenta que sufres y sabemos que es por el imbécil de Edward, el cual no se que tiene en la cabeza, papa y mama están preocupados por el, supuestamente quiere ser médico y según escuche a papa bajo en su promedio no sabe si van a aceptarlo en la universidad de darmont que es donde quiere estudiar. –nos dijo alice enojada –

-el siempre ah sido muy inteligente, verán que pronto se dará cuenta de lo mal que esta, ahí es donde todos lo vamos a tener que apoyar porque para eso estamos lo amigos -les estaba diciendo cuando entro el director para darnos un anuncio –

_**Buenos días estudiantes, quisiera darles un anuncio importante, a partir de mañana se abrirá un nuevo curso el cual ustedes podrán elegir si así lo prefieren en lugar de tomar educación física, ese curso es artes y aquí se encuentra su profesor el señor dean Salvatore, el les explicara el día de mañana lo que trataran en su materia, los que quieran asistir a esta clase por favor acérquense a mi oficina para anotarse en la lista gracias.**_

No podía creerlo, el estaba aquí, el muy hijo de, rayos el vino acá y no me dijo nada y sabe que estoy enojada porque ahí está esa sonrisita de yo no hice nada, todas quedaron embobadas con él, que diablos pensaba al venir para ser maestro al instituto?

-Bells debemos irnos. –me dijo jasper –

-ya los alcanzo voy a ir a ponerme en la lista para la clase de arte. Ya saben que odio e.f. –les dije mientras me levantaba.

-bien te vemos en clase – me dijeron rose y jasper ya que nos tocaba junto con edd biología juntos –

Mientras iba camino a la oficina del director, sentí que alguien me jalo hacia uno de los salones desocupados.

-que diablos? –Grite cuando lo vi – eres un idiota, me asustaste.

-perdóname amor no podía esperar más tiempo, te extrañe mucho.-me dijo dean antes de besarme, como extrañe sus besos –

-si claro tato me extrañabas que no me contestaste ni una llamada o mail nada, estuve sin noticias tuyas todo este tiempo, se nota que me extrañaste –le dije casi gritando dios estaba furiosa – que diablos haces en el instituto?

-este tiempo me concentre en la universidad para poder terminar antes de tiempo el semestre para poder venirme contigo a forks por eso es que no podía contestarte, tengo pensado terminar la carrera aquí, pero al llegar me entere que el semestre ya esta empezado así que debo esperarme a que inicie el próximo, por lo tanto pensé que debía trabajar en algo y la oportunidad salió aquí.

-pero acaso no sabes que está prohibido tener una relación sentimental entre maestro y alumna? Como diablos le vamos a hacer? –Le dije puesto que me estaba poniendo de los nervios –

-lo sé pequeña por el momento tendremos que escondernos, pero saldremos de esta ya verás. Y dime que harás al terminar? –me pregunto dean –

-debo buscar un departamento pienso irme de con emeth –le dije aunque medio perdone a emeth de lo de esta mañana, no podía seguir viviendo con el necesitaba mi independencia y sobre todo ahora que dean estaba conmigo de nuevo –

-bien donde yo vivo enfrente hay uno desocupado que dice quieres ser mi vecina amor?

-me encantaría pero ahora debo ir a inscribirme a la nueva clase y de ahí irme a clase

-Mmm no será necesario porque yo ya te anote pequeña por qué no te quedas un rato más?

-me encantaría profesor pero a menos que quiera levantar sospechas no creo que sea buena idea estar demasiado tiempo juntos en el instituto, en cuanto al depa dame la dirección y hoy saliendo hago los trámites para mudarme mañana mismo,-le dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta – ah por cierto te amo y también te extrañe.


	7. Chapter 7

-hola chicos –al llegar a casa estaban todos incluido Edward – que hacen aquí todos?

-donde has estado? Te fuiste del instituto sin avisarle a nadie y aparte no entraste a las últimas clases isabella, - me dijo emeth enojado, de nuevo –

-ah sí lo siento lo que pasa es que me avisaron de un departamento amueblado en el centro y fui a verlo y me encanto, así que mañana me voy–les dije de corrido – es realmente hermoso, aunque en realidad lo rentare junto con otra persona, mañana lo voy o la voy a conocer, mi habitación es de ensueño, tiene 3 habitaciones , obviamente una es mía y la otra de mi compañero o compañera y la que queda será de visitas la cocina es súper moderna la sala no para que les digo mañana si quieren vamos. (Fotos en mi perfil)

-pe pero porque te vas? Acaso ya te enfadaste de mi? –Volvió a decir emeth – si fue por lo de la mañana ya te pedí perdón.

-oso lo de la mañana no tiene que ver con mi decisión, esto es algo que tenía pensado hacer desde hace mucho incluso antes de regresar, había pensado en independizarme, estuve un año viviendo sola, aparte no te dejare solo, vendré acá contigo te hare la comida te ayudare en todo lo que pueda, pero llego el momento de independizarme, ahora tu no me necesitas mucho, es mas ni siquiera te la pasas aquí en la casa siempre estas con rose. –le comente a mi hermano, odiaba verlo triste pero esto pasaría tarde o temprano. –

-pero Biennn, pero seguirás yendo conmigo con los Cullen y seguiremos juntándonos como siempre ok? –me dijo emeth, y la verdad si me gustaría que nada cambiara, pero eso es imposible –

-osito en verdad me gustaría hacerlo pero me hicieron una oferta de una galería en Seattle vieron mis fotografías y quieren que les este mandando mis fotos nuevas para exhibirlas y sabes que es una gran oportunidad, pero te prometo que tratare de estar lo más posible con el grupo, pero contigo estaré siempre al pendiente ok? –le dije un poco triste –

-no soy un niño chiquito que tienes que cuidar, si tanto te urge botarnos de nuevo adelante no importa –dijo enojado emeth –

-emeth bella no está diciendo eso, ella te quiere, nos quiere pero también no puedes obligarla a quedarse, esa oferta es una gran oportunidad para ella –le dijo rose tratando de explicarle a mi hermano –

-no, emeth tiene razón, ya no quiere estar con el grupo se cree que es mucho para estar con nosotros, solo porque fue a europa un año, que acaso crees que haciendo eso vas a poder tener a alguien que te quiera?, por favor bella abre los ojos nadie aceptaría estar con alguien como tú, solo yo nena así que deja de hacer tonterías –me dijo Edward, pero quien se cree? –

-oye grandísimo idiota, a mi no me hables así, yo adoro a mis amigos y me encanta estar con ellos, y si tanto te duele que yo si este haciendo realidad mi sueño no es mi problema, si a ti no te salen las cosas como deseas es tu culpa porque prefieres desperdiciar tu vida en pendejadas, por el amor de dios abre los ojos no vas a llegar a ningún lado comportándote de esa forma, eres vil, te la pasas de cama en cama , tú no sabes amar, es mas no sabes lo que amar significa, tu vida esta vacía a pesar de tener una familia que te ama a pesar de todos tus desplantes, tienes amigos incondicionales que están contigo en las buenas y en las malas, que paso con tu sueño de ser medico ah?, como vas ese sueño también se irá al drenaje, si quieres encontrar a esa persona con la cual pasar toda tu vida debes cambiar ahora antes de que sea tarde, en cuanto a mi créeme yo no espero nada de ti que no sea una amistad, y ten por seguro que cuando ocupes un consejo o desahogar tus penas estaré a tu lado como tu amiga pero más que eso ya no tendrás –le dije a Edward con una mirada triste –

-debo irme – dijo mientras salía de casa.-

-mm creo que me pase cierto? –les pregunte a los demás –

-no Bells ya era hora que alguien le dijera sus verdades, espero que eso le haga recapacitar –me dijo alice con los ojos llorosos –

-alice no estés triste, es más les propongo que vayamos de compras, y a comer que dicen? –les dije a todos –

Así que aquí estábamos en el mall de compras, me compre varios conjuntos que la verdad me encantaron, con dean aquí quiero estar los más guapa posible, también fuimos a victoria secret, necesitaba unos cuantos conjuntos, aun no puedo creer que dean se encuentre acá conmigo, al principio se suponía que rentaría el departamento vecino de con él, pero al llegar al edificio nos enteramos que el pent-house lo habían desocupado y estaba disponible y como la verdad nos la íbamos a pasar juntos casi todo el tiempo decidimos rentarlo, solo que no íbamos a invitar a nadie del colegio a la casa, al menos mientras estemos los dos juntos en el, mañana dean debe hacer unas cosas en port ángeles para los tramites de la universidad, así que los chico podían ir sin problema.

-Ey miren ahí viene Edward –dijo jasper – Ey que haces por acá?

-en realidad vine a acompañarlos y invitarlos a comer que dicen? –nos dijo Edward_

-claro hermanito vamos que tengo hambre –dijo alice-

Una hora después

-chicos quiero pedirles disculpas por mi comportamiento de este tiempo, no sé qué fue lo que me paso, bella perdóname en verdad de todos a ti fue a la que más daño le hice, todo lo que me dijiste es cierto, te juro que voy a cambiar, voy a volver a ser el chico del que te enamoraste, - nos dijo Edward con lagrimas en los ojos –

-Ey no te preocupes nosotros somos tus amigos y siempre lo seremos –le contesto emeth –

- por mí no te apures, nunca te guarde rencor y lo pasado pasado así que borrón y cuenta nueva de acuerdo? –le dije mientras veía la hora en mi celular y me di cuenta que ya era tarde y dean me estaría esperando en el departamento para ir acomodando las cosas que trajo de Venecia.- este chicos lo siento pero debo irme tengo una cita de trabajo, los veo mañana y oso te veo más tarde te quiero mucho besos a todos. –les dije mientras me levantaba para irme antes de que dijeran algo.

Mientras en el restaurante

-emeth se que lo que le hice a bella no tiene nombre, fui un canalla con ella y no lo merecía, pero quiero que sepas que voy a cambiar y voy a hacer todo lo posible porque ella me ame de nuevo, dejarla fue lo peor que pude hacer ya que ella me amaba como nadie y yo no me había dado cuenta de cuánto la amaba realmente, solo te pido que me des esta última oportunidad para reconquistarla – le dijo Edward a emeth –

-mira edd mi hermana sufrió mucho por tu culpa, no quiero que vuelva a sufrir, así que primero demuestra que cambiaste y después hablamos te parece? – contesto emeth –

-es justo veras que me convertiré en el mejor hombre para proteger a bella de todo.


	8. Chapter 8

Mi hermana esta extraña, se preguntaran en qué sentido, es que hasta hace unos dos meses ella pasaba todo el tiempo con nosotros, salíamos al cine, a pasear o nos juntábamos a ver películas en casa de los chicos, pero ahora apenas y la vemos de repente las chicas la convencen de ir de compras o salir con nosotros , se que tal vez y exagere pero es que extraño a mi hermanita, estoy consciente que en mi recuperación me porte muy mal con ella pero es que me desesperaba el no poder valerme por mi mismo. últimamente mi hermana se la pasa en el taller de arte según me dicen la chicas que parece que entre ella y el profesor dean existe más que una relación de maestro y alumna y eso realmente me preocupa no quiero que sufra mas.

-emeth que haces hermanito? –me pregunto Bells –

-nada peque solo pensando en que casi no te veo y lo mucho que te extraño –le dije mientras la abrazaba –

-oso si nos vemos diario – me contesto –

-una cosa es vernos y otra es estar juntos ya no hacemos nada juntos Bells, acaso ya no te gusta estar con nosotros o conmigo? –le pregunte un poco exaltado –

-bien ya veo, perdóname oso lo que pasa es que entre la escuela y la galería que me pide más fotos no me eh dado cuenta que eh descuidado nuestra relación, mira qué te parece si los miércoles los dedico a ti exclusivamente? –me pregunto mientras me hacia un puchero como cuando era una niña –

-me parece muy bien peque te quiero mucho lo sabes verdad? Mañana es miércoles que te apetece hacer? – le pregunte más animado –

-Mmm no se, podríamos ir al cine, a la playa, ver unas películas y cenar en casa ò tal vez podríamos lavar tu ropa, no creas que no me fije que no traes calcetas, lo que quiere decir que ya no tienes limpias –me dijo el demonio de mi hermana –

-Okkkk ya chistosa, pero me late lo de la lavada y mientras vemos unas películas – le propuse –

-genial mientras tu lavas yo hago la cena, y ahora te dejo porque tengo trabajo que hacer, nos vemos osito y oye yo también te extraño mucho oso. –me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla –

-Ey te acompaño así sirve que conozco tu depa y me invitas hoy a comer –le dije mientras la alcanzaba –

-nooo! Este digo no oso tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y si quiero tener mañana libre debo avanzar, así mejor me voy adiós –y sin más salió corriendo hacia su auto, debo decir que nunca la vi correr tan rápido –

Sé que me está ocultando algo, mi peque no es muy buena mintiendo y guardando secretos de ella, creo que ahora tendré que averiguar qué diablos está escondiendo y no lo hare solo los chico tendrán que ayudarme, pero en especial Eddy , se que lastimo a mi hermanita, pero también sé que se está esforzando en cambiar y ganarse el corazón de mi hermanita, aunque debo admitir que esta vez si está batallando mucho porque mi hermana en pocas palabras ni lo mira, yo pensé que mi Bells seguía enamorada de él y lo perdonaría y volveríamos a ser el grupo completo pero me equivoque.

-Ey chicos vieron a Bells? –les pregunte –

-si, le grite pero solo nos saludo de lejos y se fue, no entiendo que pasa, pensé que al menos podíamos poder ser amigos de nuevo y me daría la oportunidad de volver a estar con ella con el tiempo, pero me evita –nos dijo edd en verdad se le veía triste, se nota que se dio cuenta que su gran amor es mi hermanita –

-Ey edd no te culpes ella esta así con todos y presiento que algo eta ocultando, no se han dado cuenta que nunca nos ha invitado a su departamento, estábamos hablando y me dijo que tenía que irse e dije que la acompañaba y así conocía su depa y me dijo que no me puso la excusa del trabajo y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. –les comente –

-emeth tiene razón las pocas veces que la convencemos de que salga con nosotros, no se han fijado que nunca quiere que pasemos por ella o que la llevemos?, -comento rose –

-otra cosa que yo me eh fijado es que siempre está nerviosa y tensa, hace unos días a salude pero como no me había visto se asusto le pregunte que como estaba y me dijo que bien, le comente que si porque estaba saliendo tan tarde de arte y se enojo y me dijo que no me importaba, intente entrar al salón cuando se fue y estaba cerrado. –nos dijo jasper –

-creo que lo mejor es hablar con ella de una buena vez, algo sucede no podemos dejar que nos aleje somos sus amigo y familia. –dijo alice –

-bueno ahora como le hacemos para entrar a su departamento no creo que nos quiera abrir –dijo edd –

-su departamento está en el primer piso y según vi tiene un ventanal que da al jardín podemos entrar por ahí, Bells de seguro y estará concentrada revelando sus fotos así que no se dará cuenta. –les dije todos – así que vámonos de una vez.

Y aquí estamos entrando a su departamento que m as parece una casa es enorme y tiene una segunda planta, esta hermoso no sé cómo puede ella pagar algo así.

-esta hermoso, donde se encontrara Bells? –pregunto edd –

-hay que revisar las habitaciones, aquí está el estudio la luz roja está apagada así que no eta trabajando, hay que subir vengan –les dije mientras subía las escaleras – que es ese ruido? Viene de aquí, son gemidos? Qué diablos! –grite mientras abría la puerta y lo que vi me traumo de por vida era mi hermanita y el profesor dean en la cama desnudos – que demonios le estás haciendo a mi hermana? Quita tu sucias manos de ella! –sentí donde jasper me agarraba –

-que diablos están haciendo aquí! –grito mi hermana roja de coraje y vergüenza –


	9. Chapter 9

Dios mío como se atreven a entrar a mi casa así, estaban todossss que demonios les sucede que no respetan la privacidad.

-que diablos hacen aquí? –Pregunto dean (foto de dean en mi perfil) – acaso no saben que no deben irrumpir en casas ajenas?

-como te atreves? Eres un maldito, eso es lo que eres, bella es mía, entiendes como te atreves a poner tus manos en ella? –grito Edward totalmente enojado, pero qué diablos le pasaba, nosotros habíamos terminado, es mas él fue el que termino conmigo –

-que ella es tuya por favor, que yo sepa tú fuiste el que la abandono por irse con otra y ahora quieres hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?, y para que te lo sepas nosotros somos pareja desde hace un año entiendes vivimos juntos, ella es mi mujer le guste o no , es mas para que te quede más claro ella es mi prometida estamos? – grito delante de todos dean y yo solo quería que me tragara la tierra no podía creer que dean les haya dicho todo, ahora la que me espera con emm – ahora si nos hacen el favor de salir de mi casa a excepción de emeth que es al que tengo que pedir la mano de bella los demás váyanse de mi casa ahora mismo. –los corrió dean –

-Eyyyy esta casa es de bella tú no puedes corrernos somos sus amigos, además tienes que hablar con todos nosotros si quieres casarte con bella –le dijo alice –

-ally lo siento pero esta casa también es de dean y el tiene razón con el que tenemos que hablar es con emeth el es mi hermano después te juro que hablo yo con ustedes ahora por favor váyanse que debemos arreglar las cosas con emm –les dije más calmada – rose si quieres quédate.

Una media hora después estábamos sentados en la sala los cuatro.

-Bells que significa esto? Como es posible que te involucraras con un maestro? Porque dice el que están juntos desde hace un año? Sabes el dolor que le causaste a Edward si lo que querías es vengarte de él, lo has logrado te felicito, no pensé que fueras de esas personas, sabes que el que dices que es tu novio tiene novia?, todos en el instituto lo saben. –me dijo emeth dolido –

-emm lo siento en verdad no quería ocultártelo, dean y yo nos conocimos en Venecia ahí empezamos nuestra relación, el es la persona especial que te platique, el vino acá para estar conmigo pero como queremos estar juntos en la universidad decidió esperarme así que busco un trabajo y ahí fue donde todo se complico pues al ser mi maestro no podíamos mantener una relación pública, en cuanto a Edward lo siento pero yo no quería causarle daño alguno, es solo que me enamore de dean. –le dije con el corazón en la mano, no quería distanciarme de mi hermano –

-emeth se que no hicimos las cosas de la mejor manera pero te aseguro que amo a tu hermana, quiero hacerla feliz por el resto de nuestros días, por lo tanto quiero tu aprobación para casarnos. –le dijo dean a mi hermano –

-creo que aunque les diga que no lo harán de cualquier forma no?, solo quiero que la hagas feliz, aparte vamos a hacer una cena con toda la familia yo soy su hermano pero Carlisle y esme son como nuestros padres, así que a ellos también debes pedirle su mano. Cuando ellos den su aprobación entonces tendrás mi bendición. –le dijo emeth –

-Está bien cuando quieres que sea la cena? –Pregunto dean-

-Eyyyy no ocupamos aprobación de nadie para casarnos eso no es justo emeth –le dije enojada –

-cariño cálmate, estoy convencido que es lo mejor para nosotros, ya después les daremos la otra noticia – me dijo dean, acaso quiere matar a mi hermano? –

-que otra noticia?, que me ocultan ahora? –dijo emeth bueno casi grito –

-emm amor cálmate –le dijo rose –

-que me calme si se la pasan con puros secretos y mentiras –grito emeth –

-emeth les diremos a todos juntos en la cena de acuerdo?, lo que si les digo es que nos casaremos en un mes, teníamos planeado irnos a las vegas a casarnos así que si quieren están invitados. –le dijo dean echándole más leña al fuego –

-UN MESSSSSSSSS – gritaron los dos –

-Eyyyy que les parece si le hablo a esme? Si es lo que voy a hacer, los voy a invitar a cenar aquí a todos. –les dije a todos –

15 minutos después

-hoy será la cena vendrán todos así que no es que los corra pero debo arreglar todo para la cena y ustedes deben avisar a los chicos – les dije a emm y rose –

-claro Bells no te preocupes a qué hora será? –me pregunto rose –

-a las 7 aquí por favor –le dije –

-está bien aquí estaremos – dijo rose mientras se llevaba a mi hermano. –

A las 8 de la noche ya había pasado la cena en una tensión realmente densa, ahora venia lo peor.

-y bien díganos a que se debió esta riquísima cena? –pregunto Carlisle –

-si claro este Carlisle –le estaba empezando a decir cuando me interrumpió dean –

-señor Cullen ya hable con emeth ahora quisiera hablar con usted y pedirle la mano de bella en matrimonio, ella y yo estamos enamorados y queremos estar juntos, se que pensara que es muy pronto pero la verdad es que nosotros nos conocemos desde Venecia, en realidad allá fue donde iniciamos nuestra relación. –le dijo lo más calmado dean –

-bien creo que si es realmente lo que bella quiere pues tienen mi aprobación – nos dijo Carlisle, en el momento que el termino esme se levanto y me abrazo y me deseo suerte y que fuera feliz después de ella lo hicieron los demás menos Edward, en verdad me dolía verlo así, pero ya no podía hacer nada. –

-creo que hay otra cosa que quieren decir no es así? –dio emeth aun molesto –

-Ahhh si una de las cosas es que nos casaremos en un mes –dijo dean un poco nervioso – y la otra es que, cariño? –

-lo que pasa emm es que dentro de 7 meses serás tío –le dije cerrando los ojos en espera de su reacción –


	10. Chapter 10

-Edward? Lo siento en verdad pero que puedo decir me enamore de él, cuando tú me dejaste pensé que no volvería a enamorarme otra vez, pero él con su cariño y amor me conquisto, soy feliz con él, podrías aceptar mi amistad de nuevo? –le dijo bella –

-te amo acaso no lo entiendes, se que cometí mucho errores y e mas grande fue lastimarte pero todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, necesito que me des una oportunidad te juro que volveré a enamorarte y seremos muy felices, a tu bebe lo amare como si fuera mío –le suplicaba Edward –

-lo siento pero no puedo darte más que una amistad, eso es todo lo que tengo para ofrecerte, espero y me entiendas y podamos volver a ser amigos, aunque no lo creas pero te quiero antes de ser mi novio fuiste mi mejor amigo y eso siempre lo serás, adiós – le dijo bella antes de irse con dean que la esperaba parado en la puerta del auto – en verdad lo siento.

-la perdí alice ahora si la perdí, lo ama incluso más que a mí, van a tener un bebe, yo contra eso no puedo hacer nada – se lamento Edward con su hermana mientras veían como el auto donde iba bella se alejaba –

-edd amigo lo siento en verdad, no me esperaba nada como esto, pero te voy a ser sincero, mi hermana es feliz, ni siquiera cuando estaba contigo la vi tan feliz, espera a mi sobrino con mucha ilusión, así que te pido que si puedes hacer un esfuerzo y ser su amigo ella te quiere y desea que estés en esta nueva vida que inicia –dijo emeth mientras recordaba a su hermana cuando ella le decía que seria tío, al principio se quedo en shock y empezó a enojarse , pero al ver los ojos de su hermana que volvían a tener ese brillo que tenían cuando sus padres Vivian , decidió que este era el camino que ella había escogido y que la apoyaría en todo para que fuera de nuevo feliz. –

-hijo sabemos que esto es muy doloroso para ti, pero ella es feliz y recuerda que cuando uno ama lo que siempre busca es que la persona amada sea feliz y ella lo es –dijo esme mientras veía a su hijo que abrazaba a alice –

-creo que lo mejor es irnos a descansar, mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, ustedes chicas van a tener que empezar a organizar la boda de bella, porque no pienso permitir que se vayan a las vegas a casar, los veo mañana buenas noches –les dijo Carlisle a todos –

Al día siguiente.

-buenos días a todos –saludo Edward al entrar al comedor –

-hola como estas hijo? –pregunto esme al verlo –

-bien estuve pensando en lo que me dijeron anoche y tienen razón voy a apoyar a bella en esta decisión y hare todo lo posible por volver a ser su amigo – dijo mientras se sentaba a lado de jasper – así que creo que deberían ustedes organizar la boda de Bells y puedo ayudarlas en algo que es decirle que ella quiere algo sencillo y solo la familia.

-gracias edd en verdad esto significa mucho para mí. –le dijo emeth –

Así pasaron los días , llegando el día de la boda, bella y dean estaban felices un día antes tuvieron su primer cita con el ginecólogo donde les mostraron por vez primera a su bebe y hoy sería el día en que por fin cumplirían su sueño de estar juntos por siempre, mientras en casa de los Cullen todos estaban terminando de organizar todo para la boda, las chicas estaban con bella ayudándola a arreglarse y los chicos estaban con dean, a pesar de que esto era demasiado duro para Edward siempre estuvo ahí para apoyar a bella, el sabia que hoy sería el día en que la perdería definitivamente pero sabía que no haría nada para impedirlo porque sabía que ella era muy feliz.

La hora había llegado los chicos estaban con dean, esperando a que empezara la ceremonia y salieran las chicas ninguno había visto el vestido de novia de bella, cuando las vieron salir ellas estaban hermosas pero al ver a bella no pudieron evitar maravillarse al ver lo hermosa que lucía con su vestido de novia pero lo más hermoso era su sonrisa y la mirada de infinito amor que tenía cuando vio a dean. (Vestidos en mi perfil)

La ceremonia se hizo sin ningún contratiempo y todo salió a la perfección, hubo pocos invitados solo los amigos más cercanos a los novios y sus familias, el momento había llegado y los novios se irían de luna miel, ellos escogieron irse a roma puesto que era el lugar que les falto de su recorrido por europa.

-emeth gracias en verdad muchas gracias todo fue hermoso te quiero mucho hermanito te voy a extrañar. –dijo bella mientras abrazaba a su hermano –

-Ey nada de lagrimas nos vemos dentro de un mes disfruta tu viaje que después de este ya no podrás salir, mi sobrino necesitara estar tranquilo – dijo emeth – te quiero pequeña.

-emeth, chicos, señores Cullen quiero agradecerles todo lo que hicieron por nosotros, nos ayudaron a cumplir nuestro sueño y Edward en verdad gracias sé que esto es muy difícil para ti pero espero y puedas considerarme un amigo, créeme amo a bella con toda mi alma y la hare muy feliz –les dijo dean a todos pero en especial a Edward – bueno cariño es hora de irnos nos vemos en un mes adiós a todos.

Así los recién casados se fueron a iniciar esta nueva etapa en sus vidas, felices soñando como seria esta nueva vida, abordaron su vuelo hacia un nuevo destino sin saber qué es lo que les esperaba en su futuro.


	11. Chapter 11

Han pasado 3 meses desde que mi hermanita se caso ahora tiene 5 meses de embarazo , debo agregar que tendré no uno si no dos sobrinos una princesa y un campeón, Bells y mi cuñado están felices y muy enamorados, se que está mal decirlo pero me alegro que a pesar de todo lo que mi hermana sufrió allá encontrado al fin la felicidad que tanto merece, ya arreglamos la habitación de mis sobrinos y quedo hermosa digna de mi campeón y princesa ( imagen en mi perfil ), ahora ellos vienen en camino , empezamos una tradición de juntarnos toda la familia cada domingo para estar todos juntos, mi hermana por el embarazo decidió posponer un tiempo sus estudios, así que casi no la vemos, mi cuñado es muy sobre protector con ella, por lo tanto aquí estamos ansiosos de verlos, ya quiero enseñarle a mi hermana lo que le compre a mi campeón y a mi princesa.

-diga? – escuche que contestaron el teléfono de la casa, estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no lo escuche – si un momento por favor, emeth te buscan! – me dijo esme –

-buenos días – conteste –

-habla el señor emeth swan? – contestaron al otro lado de la línea –

-si soy yo, quien habla? – volví a contestar, estaba nervioso tenía un mal presentimiento –

-soy el doctor Smith del hospital general de port ángeles, conoce usted a la señora isabella Salvatore? – dijo el doctor –

-si es mi hermana, le paso algo? Donde esta? –le pregunte al doctor casi al borde de la histeria – contésteme!

-lamento ser portador de malas noticias, pero hubo un accidente, al parecer un camión se paso el alto y se estrello contra el auto donde iba la señora Salvatore y su esposo, le pido por favor venga al hospital. –me dijo el doctor –

-como están? –pregunte llorando –

-no le puedo dar detalles por teléfono, solo puedo decirle que tiene que darse prisa en venir –volvió a decir este doctor –

-salgo para allá – dije –

-emeth que paso porque lloras? –me pregunto esme, al voltear a verla pude ver que todos estaban viéndome – contesta que ocurrió?

-mi hermanita y dean tuvieron un accidente, están en el hospital de port, no me quiso decir que tan mal estaban, solo que nos diéramos prisa. –les dije al borde de las lagrimas, no podía perder a mi hermanita, Diosss los bebes, esto era demasiado – Diosss no puedo soportar todo esto si los pierdo me muero, no puedo estar sin mi enana y los bebes, ellos los esperaban con tanta ilusión.

-Ey oso veras que todo estará bien ellos tienen que estar bien, no pueden dejarnos. –me dijo rose –

Durante el trayecto al hospital, todos iban callados , las chicas llorando y nosotros solo esperando que todo estuviera bien, no puede pasarle nada a mi familia antes solo tenía a bella pero ahora tengo a dean que ha sabido ganarse mi cariño y ahora lo veo como un hermano mas, mis sobrinos ellos deben vivir , dios no pueden dejarme.

-emeth tranquilo veras que todos estarán bien –me dijo Carlisle –

Al voltear a verlo pude darme cuenta que estábamos ya en el hospital, todos nos bajamos y fuimos directo a urgencias para preguntar por mi familia.

-disculpe señorita, nos hablo el doctor Smith, mi hija y su esposo fueron traídos aquí, su nombre es isabella y dean Salvatore? –pregunto Carlisle, al ver que yo no podía hablar-

-mm si disculpe deje le llamo al doctor, mientras pueden esperar por este lado, vengan conmigo por favor –dijo la enfermera mientras nos guiaba a una sala privada –

-señorita mi hermana como esta? Ella está embarazada, sabe?, y cuando no tiene sus antojos se pone histérica así que porque no me dice para poder verla – le dije desesperado-

-ya viene el doctor a hablar con ustedes – me dijo la enfermera – lo siento mucho con su permiso.

Estuvimos esperando como cinco minutos los cuales me parecieron una eternidad, cuando por fin llego el doctor.

-ustedes son los familiares de la señora isabella y el señor dean Salvatore? –nos pregunto –

-yo soy su hermano, dígame ya puedo pasar a verlos? Mi hermana odia los hospitales y mi cuñado de seguro esta histérico por no poder sacarla de aquí, cierto? – le dije al doctor –doctor? Porque no me contesta? Donde están?

-en verdad lo lamento mucho pero el señor Salvatore no sobrevivió al accidente, hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero lamentablemente no pudimos traerlo de vuelta, -nos dijo el doctor, mientras yo solo sentía como mi corazón se iba rompiendo – la señora Salvatore por el momento está estable, lamentablemente no pudimos hacer nada por los bebes, en verdad lo siento mucho, se que su pérdida es demasiado grande, pero ahora su hermana necesitara de todo su apoyo – no dijo el doctor, yo no sabía qué hacer mi hermana no duraría mucho tiempo al enterarse de que dean y los bebes ya no estaban, solo escuchaba los sollozos de todos – debo retirarme con su permiso .

-espere mi hermana ya sabe todo esto – le pregunte llorando al doctor –

-no aun no lo sabe, creemos que lo mejor es que alguien de su familia le diga – comento el doctor –

No podía creerlo hasta hace un momento estábamos felices por la llegada de mis sobrinos y mi hermana tenía todo lo que había soñado, y ahora se lo arrebataban, no es justo que hizo ella para que sufra tanto?.

-buenas noches la señora Salvatore ya despertó, puede pasar solo dos personas a verla. –nos dijo la enfermera –

-gracias, Mmm esme pasas conmigo? –le pregunte llorando –

No quería llegar a su habitación , sabía que lo que le iba a decir la destruiría por completo, no tenía fuerzas para decirle así que sin más me detuve, al voltear vi a Carlisle, el solo asintió y fue con esme, yo solo me deje caer y llore como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Mientras en la habitación.

-bella? Cariño, -decía esme cuando la vio solo sentía más grande el nudo en la garganta –

-es, esme?, mmmm que paso?, deannn do donde esta? –Pregunto bella – que pasa? Porque no me contestas?, - bella empezó a hiperventilar – el accidente, mis bebes? Co como están mis bebes?, porque dean no está aquí?

-hija lo siento mucho –vio a esme cuando le hablo –

-mi mis bebes? –volteo a ver a Carlisle y el asintió – Diosss nooooo por favor nooooo mis bebesssss nooooooooo, donde esta dean porque no está aquí? El ya sabe de los bebes? – pregunto bella llorando –

-cariño dean no sobrevivió pequeña – dijo esme llorando –

-no no eso es mentira el me prometió que nunca me abandonaría, mientes, es mentira, donde esta? Quiero verlo! Exijo verlo! –Gritaba bella, mientras esme lloraba abrazándola y Carlisle solo la veía llorando – llévenme con el por favorr necesito verlo por favorrrrrr.

En el pasillo emeth escuchaba los gritos de su hermana, no podía moverse, al escuchar el dolor que estaba pasando su pequeña.

Todos estaban sentados en el pasillo llorando por haber perdido a un amigo y dos angelitos, pero sobre todo por oír cuanto dolor tenía su pequeña, su amiga, hermana, al oír como se abría la puerta pudieron ver como sacaban a bella en una silla de ruedas.

-donde la llevan – pudo decir emeth mientras todos se levantaban –

-quiere ver a dean, la llevaran a donde esta – contesto llorando Carlisle –

Todos siguieron a la enfermera que llevaba a bella a donde estaba dean, al llegar y verlo no pudieron evitar llorar. Pero aun faltaba lo más difícil.

-Ey amor abre tus ojos, por fa déjame ver esos ojos que me enamoraron, emm hermanito dile que despierte, por favor dile que no me deje, no puedo estar sin él, no le dejes que me abandone, por favor emeth no dejes que me los quiten - le suplicaba bella a emeth –

-pequeña él ya no está con nosotros pequeña, debes dejarlo ir, -le decía emeth –

-nooo nooo ellos no pueden dejarme yo no quiero, el prometió que estaríamos juntos siempre, yo quiero irme con él, porque no me dejaron irme con ellos, no quiero seguir aquí, quiero estar con ellos, por favor emeth déjame ir con ellos! –suplicaba bella mientras estaba abrazada al cuerpo de dean –


End file.
